Four Months
by i want to believe
Summary: How did Scully really join the F.B.I? AU MSR
1. Chapter 1

(The X Files: Not mine)

"What's the background on Ms Scully?" asked Agent one.

"Navy brat. Her undergraduate degrees were Physics and Astronomy. She spent one year at Berkeley before she transferred to the University of Maryland. Her senior thesis is on Einstein twins paradox .As well as all the that a Medical degree." Answered Agent two.

"Smart women, what makes you think that she would want to work for us?" Questioned Agent one.

"She seems to be getting restless being a doctor I feel that that she has the potential to be become a fine asset to the F.B.I". "She could teach at the academy until we need her" Agent two suggested.

"Are you suggesting that she could be our back up plan if Diana can't kept Mulder away from the X-Files?"

"That's exactly what I mean"

"You don't think that he would be suspicious. He would know what she was doing. He wouldn't trust her. It could be worse than Diana!" .

"Nothing could be worse than Diana, but I say we give the girl a chance".

"Well if that's what you want call Ms Scully in for a meeting see if she is a willing percipient" adding hastily "We well kept with Diana until further notice


	2. Chapter 2

F.B.I Academy.

Two years later.

"Electrocution disrupts the heartbeat and most of the automatic systems. Death occurs from tissue damage in the heath and…."

"Excuse me Agent Scully" came a voice from the back of the room.

"Yes" she answered.

"I was told to give you this note".

"Thanks" unfolding the note she read it quickly: -

You attendance is required in Washington at 1600 hours sharp

Contact Special agent Jones.

Dismissing her class and gathering up her belongings Agent Scully made her way to Washington wondering exactly why she was wanted.

At three fifty-five agent Scully arrived at the F.B.I headquarters.

Making her way through reception she was accosted by an older agent, one she was thought she may have seen before but wasn't to sure.

"Excuse me, I have a meeting with…"

"Agent Scully, I'am Agent Jones, follow me were late" he gruffly answered.

"Am I in some sort of trouble" questioned Scully.

"No your not" he replied.

"Then what exactly am I doing here?" scully asked.

"You're being interviewed at a very high level" he answered back.

Before she could ask any more they had arrived at one of the main conferences rooms. Entering the room she saw six older well-dressed men sitting around a large rectangular table. On seeing a certain man, stubbing out his cigarette she quickly realized why exactly she was here.

"Take a seat miss Scully," said the man who had addressed him self as Mr Smith.

A short time later after answering various questions about her education and her jobs, past and present she was asked, " are you familiar with an agent named Fox Mulder?"

"Yes I am," she answered

" Could you tell me how?" asked the man seating closest to her.

"I only know of him by reputation, other agents sometimes they talk about him.

I've heard him called by a nickname, spooky Mulder.

"Agent Scully are you familiar with the so-called X-files? She was questioned.

"Only vaguely sir"

"Well agent scully, I think that it is about time we told you why you are here, because of you excellent qualifications you have been chosen to assist agent Mulder in investigation the X-files. You will write field reports of these investigations, you will hive your own frank opinions of their value, and you will also summit you reports to this group and to this group only. Do you understand what we are tell you to do agent Scully?" The man in the grey suit told her.

Am I to understand that you want me to debunk the x-files project sir?" scully asked.

"Yes that is what we would like you to do, do you have any problems with what we have asked you to do? By the way agent Scully you have got only four months to do this" The man in the grey suit snapped.

"No sir" she replied.

"Well now that's sorted out Agent Smith will take you to met Agent Mulder. Good afternoon agent Scully"

"Thank you and good afternoon sir" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Skinners office

Eight months later

Tooms case

_Walking in to the room she saw not only Skinner but also the Cigarette-Smoking Man_

"_Agent Scully, we have reviewed your reports and frankly we are quite displeased. Irregular procedure, untenable evidence, anonymous witnesses, inconclusive findings aggravated by vague opinion."_

"_But sir, the very nature of the X-Files cases often precludes orthodox investigation. "_

"_Are you suggesting that the bureau adopt separate standards for you and Agent Mulder?"_

"_No, sir" she answered wondering were this path of questioning was going to lead to._

"_Are you suggesting that Agent Mulder obstructs you from proper procedure?" _

"_No, sir. If anything, I'm suggesting that these cases be reviewed with... an open mind." She tried to explain_

_"Maybe your mind has become too open. "_

_On X-Files cases investigated by Agent Mulder and myself to date, we have a conviction or case solution of seventy-five percent. That's well above the current bureau standard. _

"_And that is your only saving grace." He told her_

"_May I ask, sir, what more you require? "She questioned starting to get annoyed of his persistent questioning _

_(Skinner looks away towards the Cigarette-Smoking Man, who looks out the window. Scully looks at the Cigarette-Smoking Man as well. Skinner looks back at Scully.) _

"_What I require is increased frequency of reports. Conventional investigation. In short, Agent Scully, it is your responsibility to see that these cases are by the book. "_

" _I understand, however... conventional investigation of these cases may decrease the rate of success" She tried to argue watching as the Cigarette-Smoking Man put out his cigarette. _

Walking in to the F.B.I Car Park she heard footsteps behind her

"Agent Scully " called a voice from the shadows.

Recognizing the voice she turned around and stopped " What do you want?" she snapped not wanting to be near of to be seen with this man for long.

"Just to talk to you Agent Scully" .He answered her reaching into his coat and withdrawing a cigarette and lighting It." About you progress on the x-files?".

"What about my progress? And could to try and smoke that thing away from my face" she answered scanning the car park.

" You remember our meeting before you began to work on the X-files don't you Dana?" he smirked, "Do you remember my little group and I giving you a time limit of four months, will maybe you have forgotten because now eight months have passed and my friend's and I are still waiting for you to stop Mulder. Would you like to tell me when this may happen?" he questioned her.

"Did you really expect that within four months I would be able to have the X-files closed down? If you really wanted the X-flies closed then why the hell didn't you do it yourself, I'm sure you could have?" She questioned her voice starting to rise.

"Your sure are you Agent Scully" He said slowly. "We want the X-files closed and we want Agent Mulder stopped and you are expected to do it. That was the reason you were hired was it not?" He threw his cigarette to the on the ground and stubbing it out then lighting up another said "And we expect it to be done soon."

"Sure fine whatever, if I didn't have you are you so called friend breathing down my neck, wanting to know what Mulder's doing every five minutes maybe I could get the job done faster" she responded starting to get annoyed

"I for one Agent Scully don't care when or even how the X-files are closed down ". He told her taken a draw of his cigarette." All I care about that Agent mulder is stopped by any means necessary."

" I will, believe me, I will have the X-Files closed down. I just need more time as well as freedom to make decisions. The only way I can see to get Mulder to leave the X-Files is to lead him to his sister. If he has her he will have no reasons to say with the X-files to be in the F.B.I, he'll have everything he is looking for ". She pleaded with him trying to make this easy for not only her self but for Mulder as well.

"Samantha, Agent Scully will never be found, so you will have to find another way to try and convince agent mulder to left the X-Files" .He snapped at her

"What do you mean that she will never be found?" realisation dawning on her. "Is she dead? She is isn't she? Did she die as a result of the experiment you conducted on her? Why don't you just tell Mulder? Why don't you let him go on with his life to, allow him some closure?" She asked him wondering how these men could be so heartless.

"No agent Scully you can no tell Agent Mulder about his sister, he is not to know. If you expose this we will expose you. Do you understand?" He threatened her.

Knowing that if he was to expose her she could lose everything, her career, Mulder and may be even her life she said to him" I understand" but I do not agree she said to her self.

"That good Agent Scully ". He said lighting up his third cigarette and turned away from her to beginning to walk away.

(Tooms quote from inside the 


	4. Chapter 4

_Five years later_

_X-flies office_

Standing up and pushing her chair in she turned to Mulder " That's me for today, I'll see you tomorrow ok?

"Night Scully "he replied

"Aren't you gong to go home Mulder? It's late already" she questioned him already knowing what he as going to say.

"I'm going soon Scully don't worry. Go home before I find another case to investigate" he smiled joking with her.

"I'm going, I'm going and I'am going to call you later to see if your there" he smiled back

"You do that, night Scully" he told her

"Night Mulder" she replied

Outside Scully's apartment building 

Agent Scully" the man shouted after her.

"What do you want?" she asked, recognising the man from a few years back at Mulder father's funeral.

"To talk to you, " he replied

"Then you better come up to my apartment" she told him entering the building and begin to open her front door. " What do you want to talk about" she asked

"I want to make a deal with you," he told her

"What sort of deal?" she asked starting to get suspicious.

"The type of deal that keep you alive as well as Agent Mulder." He told her." You need to get Agent Mulder out of the F.B.I and away from Washington D.C. He spoke slowly but clearly.

"And would you like to tell me how I am suppose to do this?" Scully questioned, wondering that the hell was going on.

"That's up to you Agent scully but one thing I am going to tell you is that this time you have four months and four months only there will be one fooling around this time.

"What do you mean that this deal is the type to save my life? What will happen to mulder and I if I fail?" She asked already knowing how he will answer her.

"What do you think agent scully you will both he killed and I will happen exactly that way it should have before, either by a stranger or by someone who is close to you, someone you trust. Why do you think we are making the deal Agent Scully? We have enough blood on our hands we do not need anymore" Hasn't the Blevins situation not taught you anything" The older man snapped at her.

You and your friends never mentioned anything about a life or death deal when I came to work for you, why now? She couldn't believe what she was hearing." All you said was that I would have to debunk his work, spy on him and help toward the closing of the X-Files"

"We gave you four months to debunk the X-files and you still haven't done it and it been five years" His voice rose a notch " And you have failed to do that Agent Scully, you have come to trust him, to believe in him haven't you."

May be four months wasn't long enough, I told this to you cigarette smoking buddy years ago. If I was taking to long then why the hell didn't you stop me? Why didn't you stop me before I fell in" she trailed off breathing heavily.

"Before you what Agent Scully?" smirked the older man.

"Nothing, how can you do this to him the X-Files are his life! Tell me how am I meant to try and stop him from finding out the truth about his sister? You have been able to stop him from finding out the truth when you needed to before why the hell can't you do it now? She shouted at him.

"We can't stop him this time! Don't you understand he is too close to the truth and this is exactly why we are tying to make this deal with you. Do you understand now?" He shouted at her, real anger starting to show on his face.

"That makes no sense he's been to close before what is the difference this time? She shouted back just as angry.

We can't because this time he has an ally who works within our group! Someone he doesn't even know about. Haven't you noticed that you case have become easier that evidence is more easily found?" He told her.

"Oh my God "she whispered it all becoming clear all the times they have been able to enter private government information without restrictions.

"To try to even attempt to stop him now would only led to the destruction of nearly fifty years of hard work" he explained to her." Agent Scully will you accept our proposition?

She sighed " I guess I'am going to have too." Walking away from him she opened the front door of her apartment." You can leave now"

"Goodnight Agent Scully"

"Right" she said shutting the door and sitting down on her leather settee, putting her head in her hands wondering what she was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just over three weeks since Scully's last meeting with cancer man and his cronies.

She had spent the last couple of weeks worrying about the threat towards Mulder and trying to come up with a solution and fast.

3.30pm

"Hey scully, what ya thinking about?" Hollered Mulder entering their basement office.

Jumping in her seat she spun around " Nothing much just wood gathering"

"Penny for your thoughts" He offered

"There not even worth that much" She laughed. " Hey, mulder are you doing any thing tonight"

"No, why you want to so something?" He asked.

"Yeah I thought maybe we could get a pizza or some Chinese and maybe rent a movie" She offered

Without waiting for an answer " Or we could go out, but only if you wanted to" She trailed off.

"Hey Scully, did I forget your birthday again or something?" He joked with her wondering if he did in fact miss something.

"No" she laughed, " Does there have to be an occasion? Were friends aren't we?"

"Sure we are" He smiled.

" Well sometimes friends go out and sometimes they may even enjoy themselves," she explained.

"Ok sure I'll go to dinner with you, at what time will you be picking me up at2 he grinned at her

"Pick you up?" she smirked

"Hey you're the one who offered," he laughed

"Sure, fine, whatever I'll pick you up around 7.30, dress somewhat casual" she answered him packing away her stuff and preparing to leave the office for home.

She put her jacket on and headed for the door " Night Mulder" she called over her shoulder.

"Hey Scully" he called after her.

"Yeah mulder? She answered

"So where are you taking me?" He said beginning to smile.

"You know mulder, I'am going have to get back to you on that" She smiled back.

10.30 pm

Paying the cab driver they both walked up to Scully's apartment.

"Are you going to call a cab home or are you going to come in or some coffee?" she asked Mulder.

"Coffee then cab" was his short reply.

" I really enjoyed myself tonight Mulder" she told him.

"So did I" he agreed.

"You can turn TV on if you want" she informed him going to make the coffee.

"Sure Scully, I may even catch the end of the game." he agreed.

"Mulder the games probably well over " she laughed

"Highlights and replays, highlight and replays, the best part of the game". He smiled setting down on the couch and making himself comfortable.

Pouring the coffee out she thought about the threat against Mulder and prayed to god that everything would work out for the best.


End file.
